


How can someone be that cute?

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Jeremy is smol bean, Kisses, M/M, Michael can't handle this cutness, pure fluff, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Michael can't deal with his boyfriend's cuteness, especially when he is wearing Michael's hoodie.[PURE FLUFF]





	How can someone be that cute?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction. I'm super exited about it. Everyone seem to like my first fanfiction, and I'm really glad.
> 
> I gonna say this: this was fun fanfiction to write and I am super happy to post it, but it was really hard for me to write because of grammar. Like I said in my first fanfiction: I LIVE IN UKRAINE. I only learn English in school, but try to practice it every time I have a chance. I think I'm good at learning this beautiful language, but I can't be 100% sure about my grammar.  
> I'm really sorry if you find some mistakes. I try my best to avoid them.
> 
> Anyway. Have a nice day! Hope you like my fanfiction.

It was almost normal day for Michael. Jeremy had a few plans today, so he said he would come over in the afternoon. Michael felt a little sad that he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s cute little face for that long. But he can handle it. He spent almost all of the day playing video games.  
“Michael! Can you please go out for groceries?” He heard his mom call from downstairs. He didn’t mind shopping really. But one look in the window, and he just refused to go out there. It was a rainstorm out there! 

“Mom do I really have to? Have you even looked in the window today? I’m gonna die there!” His voice was laced with annoyance, be knew it. But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to go there. 

“Of course you don’t have to. It is if you don’t want eat anything today.” 

“FIIIIINE!” Teen called from his room. He went to his closet and started changing, leaving his favourite hoodie on his bed. Even though he chose a thick coat, he wasn’t sure if it would protect him. But he didn’t have anything better, so he took his keys, money and headed outside.

 

Jeremy never meant to be caught in this rainstorm. When he headed Michael’s house that afternoon, he thought he would be able to walk fast enough before rain caught up on him. Boy he was wrong! Right now every inch of his clothes are soaked because of that rain. Luckily for him Michael’s place wasn’t too far away already. 

When he approached the door, he took out a key from Mell’s house. It was given to him by Michael many years ago.

“Michael is that you?” Michael’s mom called from kitchen. 

“No Ms.Mell, it’s Jeremy!” Answered Jeremy with a shaky voice. He was so freaking cold. The facts that he was pretty thin, and he was wearing only a shirt and his blue cardigan doesn’t help his situation.

Just as Michael’s mother appeared in the doorway her eyes widened in shock. “Oh Goodness! What happened to you? Why didn’t you wear something more reasonable for this kind of weather? Come on in. I will give you some spare clothes.” 

Jeremy was particularly pulled into the house by Ms.Mell. He took his clothes off and woman gave him one of Michael’s shirts with Sky Wars print on it. 

“You can wear Michael’s clothes for now. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Michael went to buy groceries, I think he should be back soon though. You can go and wait for him in his room.” Woman shot him a welcoming smile. Jeremy really liked Michael’s mother. She became like his mother. He appreciated it.

“Ok. Thanks Ms.Mell.” Jeremy headed to Michael’s room. When he entered it, he was hit with a strong smell of weed mixed with chocolate. It was a really strange mix of smells, but small teen found it comforting and familiar. 

Jeremy looked around the room and spotted Michael’s red hoodie on his bed. He picked it up and hesitated a little before putting it on. He was cold anyway. Signature hoodie smelled like Michael, Jeremy felt oddly safe in it. Just like if his boyfriend held him close. Boy laid down on bed, closed his eyes and fell into peaceful slumber.

 

When Michael returned home, he was cold. It was bearable, but he still hated cold. He bought all the groceries and few snacks for him and Jeremy.

“Mom! I’m home!” Boy yelled from downstairs. He took his shoes off and went to kitchen to drop the food. His mother appeared with a bunch of dried clothes. Michael thought it wasn’t laundry day today.

“Hi Michael. Thanks for buying groceries. Oh before I forgot to tell you. Jeremy came here when you were out. It seemed he was caught in the middle of that rainstorm. His clothes were soaked to the core! I gave him your clothes, hope you don’t mind. I just hope he doesn’t catch a cold. We both know he gets sick pretty easily and it can become bad pretty fast. He is in your room now. Please give him back his clothes. I dried it a little bit.” When Michael looked at clothes a little bit closer, he noticed that it was really Jeremy’s. He still was a little concerned because his boyf did in fact get sick easily. 

“Thanks mom! I will go to my room now.” Michael took Jeremy’s clothes and went to his room. When he entered he almost dropped all of the clothes on the ground, because of the sight in front of him. 

Jeremy was sound asleep on his bed. He was curled in a little ball with his legs close to his chest, and his arms laying just before his face. He was wearing Michael’s hoodie. ‘OH MY GOD. Why does he look so cute in that old thing. It’s just a hoodie!’ Michael couldn’t help but think that. His boyf looked so relaxed and comfortable. His lanky form was particularly drowning in hoodie. It was just a little bit big on Michael, let alone Jeremy who was like a small bean. 

Michael put Jeremy’s clothes in his closet, and approached a bed. He quietly sat on his boyfriend’s side and gazed at his soft relaxed futures for what felt like an eternity. It was rare for Jeremy to have peaceful sleep. After the SQUIP incident nightmares almost constantly plagued his sleep. He ran a hand through Jeremy’s silky hair. It was always so soft, Michael wondered how he kept it soft, even when he always forgot to brush it in the mornings.

Jeremy stirred a little in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes. “Hey Jer-bear. Slept well?” his voice was soft and low. “Hi Michael. Mmm yeah.” His voice sounded so sleepy, tanned boy just couldn’t take it. 

Jeremy sat up a little and Michael just took in his appearance again. It was a sight to see. His boyfriend’s hair was a mess. His blue eyes sleepy. His body was so small and hoodie was too big on him. He looked like a cute little character from cartoon for kids. 

“I see you took my hoodie.” Jeremy’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh yeah! Sorry, I was just cold. It was laying on your bed so I took it. Hope you don’t mind. I can give it back, if you want.” 

‘ADORABLE!!!!’ Michael’s mind just screamed at him. “NO! I mean you can keep it for now” ‘WEAR IT FOREVER!’ “I think you look cute in it.” ‘I BET MY BOYFRIEND WOULD LOOK CUTE IN ANYTHING!!’

Jeremy’s cheeks began to turn pink, slowly but surely. “W-well, o-okay then.” Michael couldn’t take it anymore, so he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. This kiss was sweet and slow, a little sloppy, but it was perfect for them. Sadly they had to pull away to catch their breath. Michael leaned his forehead on small teen’s and just stared in those beautiful eyes. It seemed they held the key to everything he ever wanted. 

“I love you Jer.” Those words were said with as much care and fondness Filipino teen could muster. 

By this point Jeremy looked like a tomato. They were dating for almost three month and he still would flush at little gestures of love from his boyfriend. Michael found it entertaining and super cute.

“I love you too Mikey.” Michael just couldn’t get any happier at the moment. Everytime Jeremy said it was like gold to him. It felt more real that way. Year of pining finally got rewarded. And the reward seemed even better than he thought it would be.

“I still want to sleep though. Will you lay down with me?” Jeremy reached his hands with a grabby motion, with a pouty face.

‘WARNING: CUTENESS OVERDOSE!!!’ Michael’s mind just couldn’t keep up with it. That’s it. He is going to die here. His gravestone will say: ‘Died because of cuteness of his boyfriend’. 

“Sure thing Jere.” He climbed onto the bed and Jeremy instantly placed himself on Michael’s chest. Taller teen wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s lanky form. “Night. I love you.” smaller teen mumbled against Michael’s chest.

Jeremy fell asleep again easily. Michael on the other hand stayed up for a few minutes. He looked over at his boyfriend and thought how lucky did he get to get someone like Jeremy in his life. He fell asleep, listening to soft breathing of his faworite person, knowing when he wake up his boyf would still be safe in his arms.


End file.
